


Chaos :') || A chatfic

by Voidisasimp



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :'), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Friend Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multi, Phil is rethinking life, Ranboo is just confused, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sleeping GeorgeNotFound, Techno is also chaotic, Tommy is a trouble maker, and Wilbur is being a simp, chatfic, dream is Chaotic, i'll add tags as we go on, possibly maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidisasimp/pseuds/Voidisasimp
Summary: I'm trying something new so what else better to do than a chatfic?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a chatfic so don't bully me if this sucks. Also, here is the key :)
> 
> Dream = Green man 🟩  
> George = I see no difference 👓  
> Sapnap = Arson.  
> Bad = uWu MuFfInS 🧁  
> Skeppy = ShInY sImPpPp 🥶🔷
> 
> Sam = Creeper? Aww man!  
> Punz = Platonic Golddigger 💰  
> Purpled = Man's behind slaughter 🔪🟪
> 
> Techno = Blood.  
> Philza = Chicken wings 🍗  
> Tommy = Tall child 😒  
> Tubbo = Tubboat 🚣  
> Wilbur = Edgy music beanie guitar man 🎸  
> Fundy = Furry child 🦊

_**Green man** 🟩 **has added 10+ people to a group chat** _ __

_**Green man 🟩 has changed group chat name to Chaos :')** _

* * *

_**< Blood.> **_Oh it's nice to know your awake Dream

_**< Green man 🟩> **_Of course I'm awake the heck 😒

_**< Tubboat 🚣>** _what are you guys doing its one sm

_**< Green man 🟩> **_Oh no he's sleep deprived again-

_**< Tubboat 🚣> **_what dp yoi mean skeep depived

_**< Blood.> **_Oh god soon his grammar is gonna be as bad as Skeppy's

_**Green man 🟩** _ _**has added ShInY sImPpPp 🥶🔷 to Chaos :')** _

_**< ShInY sImPpPp 🥶🔷> **_i herd yoi wer takim shot abut mr

_**uWu MuFfInS 🧁** _ _**is online** _

__

_**< uWu MuFfInS 🧁>** _Language

_**uWu MuFfInS 🧁** _ _**is offline** _

_**< Green man 🟩> **_What the heck

_**< Blood.> **_I don't know

_**< Blood.> **_But i think Tubbo passed out-

_**< Green man 🟩> **_Yeah, probably tbh

_**< Green man 🟩> **_Anyways, wanna spam so they wake up to their phone blown up?

_**< Blood.>** _You know me all too well, Dream.

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>** _E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>** _E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>** _E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>** _E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>** _E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>** _E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>** _E

_**< Green man 🟩>** _E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>** _E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

_**< Green man 🟩>**_ E

**_< Blood.>_** L

_**< Blood.>**_ L

**_< Blood.>_** L

_**< Blood.>**_ L

_**< Blood.>**_ L

_**< Blood.>**_ L

_**< Blood.>**_ L

_**< Blood.>**_ L

**_< Blood.>_** L

_**< Blood.>**_ L

_**< Blood.>**_ L

_**< Blood.>**_ L

_**< Blood.>**_ L

_**< Blood.>**_ L

_**< Blood.>**_ L

_**< Blood.>**_ L

_**< Blood.>**_ L

_**< Blood.>**_ L

_**< Blood.>**_ L

_**< Blood.>**_ L

_**< Blood.>**_ L


	2. MuRdeR/Ice cream :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy got killed for beating Ranboo with a stick/Dream invites the rest of the children to get ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream = Green man 🟩  
> George = I see no difference 👓  
> Sapnap = Arson.  
> Bad = uWu MuFfInS 🧁  
> Skeppy = ShInY sImPpPp 🥶🔷
> 
> Sam = Creeper? Aww man!  
> Punz = Platonic Golddigger 💰  
> Purpled = Man's behind slaughter 🔪🟪
> 
> Techno = Blood.  
> Philza = Chicken wings 🍗  
> Tommy = Tall child 😒  
> Tubbo = Tubboat 🚣  
> Wilbur = Edgy music beanie guitar man 🎸  
> Fundy = Furry child 🦊  
> Ranboo = Todoroki kinnie 🥶☯️

_**< Tall child 😒> **_WAT NO IM SORRY DREAMD OKEAE

_**Green man 🟩** _ _**has added Todoroki kinnie 🥶☯️ to Chaos :')** _

_**< Green man 🟩> **_APOLOGIZE!!

 _ **< Tall Child 😒> **_HE DESERVEF IR

 _**< Tall Child 😒> **_wiat geo do tough type do prrfctlu you're chacing ms

 _ **< I see no difference 👓> **_I woke up at the wrong time I'm going back to bed

 _ **< Tall Child 😒> **_NO GEORTFE I THOUGH WR EGETE FROENDS  


_**< Todoroki kinnie 🥶☯️> **_I'm intimidated  


_**< Blood.>** _Oh Phil's gonna have another dead kid

_**Chicken wings 🍗** _ _**is online** _

_**< Chicken wings 🍗> **_Why is is always my kids why not Puffy's kids?

 _ **< Tall Child 😒>** _WIAT NOE FKTN KILL TUBBO

 _ **< Green man 🟩> **_Wasn't planning on it

_**Tall child 😒** _ _**was killed by Green man 🟩 using Nightmare** _

_**< Blood.> Souls for the Prime God** _

_**Tubboat 🚣** _ _**is now online** _

_**< Tubboat 🚣> Souls for the Prime God** _

_**< Blood.> **_Wait Dream our spam was useless

 _ **< Green man 🟩> **_Oh it was-  


_**< Tubboat 🚣> **_So is Tommy gonna respawn?

 _ **< Todoroki kinnie 🥶☯️>** _idk

 _ **< Green man 🟩> **_Oh well that sucks

 _ **< Green man 🟩> **_Anyways, who wants ice cream?  


_**< Tubboat 🚣>** _ME

 _ **< Todoroki kinnie 🥶☯️> **_I ALSO WANT ICE CREAM

_**Man's behind slaughter🔪🟪** _ _**is online** _  


_**< Man's behind slaughter 🔪🟪> I heard ice cream** _

_**< Green man 🟩> **_Yeah wanna get some with us?

 _ **< Man's behind slaughter 🔪🟪> **_Ofc

 _ **< Green man 🟩> **_Pog  


_**< Tall Child 😒> **_I like how you don't care tat i died  


_**< Man's behind slaughter 🔪🟪> **_Ofc  



	3. I c e  c r e a m

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream takes Ranboo, Purpled, and Tubbo for some ice cream :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream = Green man 🟩  
> George = I see no difference 👓  
> Sapnap = Arson.  
> Bad = uWu MuFfInS 🧁  
> Skeppy = ShInY sImPpPp 🥶🔷
> 
> Sam = Creeper? Aww man!  
> Punz = Platonic Golddigger 💰  
> Purpled = Man's behind slaughter 🔪🟪
> 
> Techno = Blood.  
> Philza = Chicken wings 🍗  
> Tommy = Tall child 😒  
> Tubbo = Tubboat 🚣  
> Wilbur = Edgy music beanie guitar man 🎸  
> Fundy = Furry child 🦊  
> Ranboo = Todoroki kinnie 🥶☯️

_**< Green man 🟩> **_Tubbo, Purpled are you ready to get ice cream?

 _ **< Tubboat 🚣> **_Wait you weren't joking? 

_**< Man's behind slaughter 🔪🟪> **_^

 _ **< Green man 🟩> **_Of course not, only Tommy and Sapnap do that 😒

_**Arson.** _ _**is now online** _

_**< Arson.> **_I dislike you very much.

_**ShInY sImPpPp 🥶🔷** _ _**is now online** _

_**< ShInY sImPpPp 🥶🔷> **_ the only season he didn't course it's because bad is being jom

 _ **< Green man 🟩> **_*The only reason he didn't curse is because Bad is behind him.

 _ **< Tubboat 🚣>** _ **how?-**

 _ **< Green man 🟩>** _Ive known Bad and Skeppy for a few years

 _ **< Man's behind slaughter 🔪🟪> **_Your getting off track, let's go get ice cream

_**🦀 Ghostinnit 🦀** _ _**is now online** _

_**< 🦀 Ghostinnit> **_Are you rally still mad that I beat Ranboo up with a stick?

 _ **< Green man 🟩>** _very

 _ **< Green man 🟩> **_you never even said sorry

_**🦀 Ghostinnit 🦀** _ _**changed Green man 🟩's name to ✨🟩 Green arsehole 🟩✨** _

_**< ✨🟩Green arsehole 🟩✨> . . .** _

_**✨🟩Green** _ _**arsehole🟩✨ has banned 🦀 Ghostinnit 🦀 from Chaos :')** _

_**✨🟩Green arsehole🟩✨** _ _**has changed their name to Green man 🟩** _

_**< Green man 🟩> **_Thatll teach you, bitch boy

 _ **< Tubboat 🚣> **_IM KTOA D ABIYCH BOY SHRUT RH FUCK GK

_**< Tubboat 🚣> **_IM SO SORRY DREAM TOMMY STOLE MY PHONE AND RAN

 ** _< Green man 🟩> _**It's fine, Tubbo. Anyway, We're all gonna meet at the park and get ice cream, ok?

 _ **< Tubboat 🚣>** _ok!

_**Creeper? Aww man!** _ _**is now online** _

_**< Creeper? Aww man!> **_why did Tommy run up to me asking me to give him my phone?

 _ **< Green man 🟩>** _Hes whining

 _ **< Creeper? Aww man> **_ok then- bye bye

 _ **< Green man 🟩> **_Bye bye Sammy

_**Creeper? Aww** _ _**man! is now offline** _

_**< Man's behind slaughter 🔪🟪> **_Dream I'm behind you.

 _ **< Green man 🟩>** _Yeah you've been standing there for like 10 minutes watching me

 _ **< Tubboat 🚣> **_o.o

 _ **< Man's behind slaughter 🔪🟪>** _i-

 _ **< Tubboat 🚣> **_Wait wait wait in coming wait for meeee

 _ **< Man's behind slaughter 🔪🟪> **_Hurry up

 _ **< Green man 🟩> **_I can feel Sapnap glaring at me.

 _ **< Green man 🟩>** _I am mildly disturbed.

 _ **< Man's behind slaughter 🔪🟪> **_wait where

 _ **< Green man 🟩> **_Behind that tree  


 _ **< Man's behind slaughter 🔪🟪> **_I'm scared  


 _ **< Tubboat 🚣> **_I'm here where are you guys??  


 _ **< Green man 🟩>** _Bench nearest to the park

 _ **< Tubboat 🚣> **_that doesn't help but k  


* * *

_**Dream SMP without Dream** _   


_**< 🦀 Ghostinnit 🦀> **_Can you believe Dream?

 _ **< 🦀 Ghostinnit 🦀> **_He just took my best friend

_**< Arson.> ** _ **He didn't invite me for ice cream.**   


_**< uWu MuFfInS 🧁>**_o_o

 _ **< Todoroki kinnie 🥶☯️> **_Lmao that sucks

 _ **< Arson.> **_I wish I could kill you in canon  


 _ **< uWu MuFfInS 🧁> **_You wanna kill almost everyone in canon  


 _ **< Arson.> **_You have a point  


* * *

_**Chaos :')** _

_**< Todoroki kinnie 🥶☯️> **_Dream, I'm here

 _ **< Green man 🟩> **_Me, Purpled and Tubbo are near the park  


 _ **< Todoroki kinnie 🥶☯️> **_I see you guys


	4. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's name gets changed, Techno's sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream = Green man 🟩  
> George = I see no difference 👓  
> Sapnap = Arson.  
> Bad = uWu MuFfInS 🧁  
> Skeppy = ShInY sImPpPp 🥶🔷
> 
> Sam = Creeper? Aww man!  
> Punz = Platonic Golddigger 💰  
> Purpled = Man's behind slaughter 🔪🟪
> 
> Techno = Blood.  
> Philza = Chicken wings 🍗  
> Tommy = Tall child 😒  
> Tubbo = Tubboat 🚣  
> Wilbur = Edgy music beanie guitar man 🎸  
> Fundy = Furry child 🦊  
> Ranboo = Todoroki kinnie 🥶☯️

_**Green man 🟩** _ _**has changed 🦀 Ghostinnit 🦀's name to tomathy 🔪** _

_**< tomathy 🔪> **_Why did you change my name

 _ **< Green man 🟩> **_I mean would you rather be Ghostinnit?  


_**< tomathy 🔪>** _shut the fuck up

_**uWu MuFfInS 🧁** _ _**is now online** _  


_**< uWu MuFfInS 🧁> ** _ **language**

_ **uWu MuFfInS 🧁** **is offline** _

_**< Green man 🟩> **_you heard him

 _ **< tomathy 🔪> **_shut up  


_**Edgy music beanie guitar man 🎸** _ _**is now online** _  


__

_**< Edgy music beanie guitar man 🎸> **_dream go on a date with me  


_**< Green man 🟩> **_wha  


_**Blood.** _ _**is now online** _  


_**< Blood.> **_it was a dare

 _ **< Green man 🟩> **_figured  


_**< Edgy music beanie guitar man 🎸> **_shut the hell up  


_**< tomathy 🔪> **_is hell not a swear?  


_**uWu MuFfInS** _ _**🧁 is now online** _

_**< uWu MuFfInS 🧁> ** _ **language**

_**uWu MuFfInS 🧁** _ _**is now offline** _

_**< tomathy 🔪> **_this is very unfair

 _ **< Blood.>** _no one cares

 _ **< Edgy music beanie guitar man 🎸> **_^  


_**< Green man 🟩>** _why did I make ur name so long Wilbur??

 _ **< Edgy music beanie guitar man 🎸> **_idk

 _ **< Green man 🟩> **_hold on  


_**Green man 🟩** _ _**has changed Edgy music beanie guitar man 🎸's name to Beanie man ✌️** _  


_**< Green man 🟩> **_this is fine for now

 _ **< Beanie man ✌️**_ _ **> **_this works yeah  


_**< Blood.> **_I'm tired bye  


_**< Green man 🟩>** _I mean I don't sleep so I Gn

 _ **< Beanie man ✌️> **_Gn techno, and how do you not sleep dream?  


_**Furrry Child** _ _**🦊 is now online** _

_**< Furry child 🦊> **_what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this long than intended


	5. Ending this one too-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to write and i mainly just read so-

Yeah I'm ending this thing I really just read and I'll only write little oneshot thingies for now


End file.
